Television is widely used in modern society as a source of both information and entertainment. Cable and satellite systems can supplement local over-the-air broadcasting to provide dozens or even hundreds of channels of programming. With so much programming available, it may be difficult for a viewer to be available to watch all the programming he or she wishes to see at the times those programs are broadcast.
Consequently, there a number of electronic devices that have been developed to record broadcast television signals. In this way, the viewer can “time-shift” a program by recording the program when it is broadcast, but then replaying it for viewing at a time convenient to the viewer. These recording devices may be generally categorized as video cassette recorders (VCRs) and Personal Video (or Versatile) Recorders (PVRs).
A VCR uses a magnetic tape to allow the user to record incoming audiovisual programming while watching the same or a different channel. A timer in the VCR allows the user to record broadcast programming according to a preprogrammed recording schedule. Consequently, programs can be recorded even when the user is away and cannot watch the desired programming or operate the VCR. As mentioned above, the recording is then available for playback at the user's convenience.
The basic concept of the VCR has been extended to digital compression devices that provide even more features for managing the reception and recording of audiovisual programming. These products have a number of names such as personal television products, personal video recorders, video recording computers, personal television servers, etc., (referred to collectively as “personal video recorders” or “PVRS” hereafter). Current examples of personal video recorders include the TiVo® system made by TiVo, Inc. and the ReplayTV® system made by Reply Networks, Inc.
Personal video recorders replace the video cassette recording medium with a hard drive or other digital memory device internal to the recorder. The personal video recorder is connected between a user's television set and that user's cable box, satellite receiver or antenna. The personal video recorder can control the channel tuned on the television, provide an interactive electronic program guide and record programming on a manual or timer-controlled basis. Additionally, the personal video recorder can buffer incoming audiovisual programming so that the viewer can pause a live television program or replay a portion of a live television program without missing any subsequent segment of the program, as long as the pause or replay does not exceed the capacity of the buffer.
In even more advanced features, the personal video recorder can be programmed to regularly record a user's favorite programs and then also record other programs of the same genre that the user may be interested in watching. Thus, the personal video recorder may help a user Watch audiovisual programming that the user is interested in, but was not even aware of at the time it was broadcast. Consequently, the PVR provides even more flexibility in recording and capturing incoming audiovisual signals than is available with a VCR.
In addition to the educational or entertainment program, advertisements or commercials are interspersed with the main programming and broadcast as part of the television signal. These advertisements can provide viewers with important information related to products and services of which viewers have a need. The advertising that accompanies broadcast television programming is a critical source of revenue for the broadcaster and provides the advertiser with an unequalled opportunity to reach customers and potential customers with product information.
However, advertising is often considered a nuisance by the viewer who wishes to watch the program without interruption. Consequently, when the viewer has recorded the program with, for example, a VCR or PVR, the viewer will tend to fast forward the video playback during commercials. Usually there is no audio playback during a fast forward operation. Consequently, the commercial is muted, the images are accelerated and the interruption to viewing the recorded program is minimized.
While convenient to the viewer, this ability to avoid commercial messages in recorded broadcast programming is detrimental to both the advertiser who is trying to reach potential customers and the broadcaster who depends upon advertising for critical revenue. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a system and method that still allow a viewer who has recorded broadcast programming to, if desired, minimize the interruption to the programming caused by interspersed commercial messages, while also protecting the broadcaster's source of revenue by providing the advertiser with a means of reaching potential customers with, at least, an abbreviated advertising message.